


Misery2

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood is an uptight stick in the mud, Alec Lightwood needs a freaking life, Alec Lightwood scares away many of Magnus's potentials, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood can't stand one another, Magnus Bane can't figure out Alec Lightwood for the life of him, Magnus Bane is a free spirit, Magnus loves to annoy Alec, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Not Beta Read, Roommates, Sorry for any mistakes I will fix them later, These two idiots need to get a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: It's Magnus Bane's junior year..And everything should be oh so perfect... except that he's stuck with themostuptight roommate on the planet --seriously, what's his damn problem...... anyway, Magnus just hopes that it won't be too difficult living with Alec Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 38
Kudos: 217
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Misery2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cor321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/gifts).



> Hiiii! I really hope you like this story, I tried to incorporate some tropes you mentioned. I enjoyed writing this for you :)
> 
> Happy holidays!

The door opened, and in stumbled Alec Lightwood’s roommate, Magnus Bane, with his date– both giggling and cheeks pink, nuzzling each other’s noses, both smelling of alcohol.

From his desk on the far right side of the room, Alec looked up from the textbook he was reading. He rolled his eyes and sighed. What was this, the weekend? 

No, it was _only_ Wednesday, with classes tomorrow. 

In fact, he was trying to read up for a quiz tomorrow. _Not to be subject to this racket…_

No doubt they had just come from one of the bars on the edge of campus. Maybe Magnus had even picked his date up tonight, as Alec didn’t recognize him. 

It was an ongoing pattern with Magnus to hit up the bars nearby, and then either come back alone, slightly giggly from being buzzed, or with his latest hookup – as it was, Alec was starting to lose track of Magnus’s ever shifting schedule. As a creature of habit, this made Alec’s head spin. 

Magnus and his date finally walked into the room and came face to face with Alec.

And of course Magnus was dressed to the nines, even overly so, Alec noted, scrutinizing his outfit from head to toe. Dark black hair done up in a quiff with dark red highlights, eyes lined with red and black liner, then clad in his form fitting maroon racer leather jacket, white tee, and slim black pants and low ankle boots. 

Not to mention the number of silver necklaces adorning his neck and chest.

The longer Alec looked at him, he felt a slight tightness in his chest, a feeling that he wasn’t sure he was ready to reconcile within himself. 

He turned away, feeling slightly flustered.

“Oh, you’re home,” Magnus said distractedly. 

“Well, I’ve only been sitting here all night, and I was here when you first opened the door,” Alec stated dryly. “And you only just noticed me over here, now? But, oh I see -- you were otherwise preoccupied…” 

He nodded at Magnus’s date, who now looked like he was attempting to shrink into the background. He was clearly uncomfortable about the tension between the two roommates.

“By the way, he has a name. Elias,” Magnus stated. “And he’s a great guy.”

“And…it’s also Wednesday night, and some of us still have classes the next morning,” Alec pointed out.

“Hey, Magnus,” Elias interjected, sounding incredibly uncomfortable, “Maybe he’s got a point. There are classes tomorrow still. How about we go out Friday night instead?”

Magnus whirled around to face his date. “Wait, you’re leaving?” he huffed.

Elias gestured between them. “There’s obviously something here that I shouldn’t get in the middle of. It’s okay,” he said. 

Magnus, however, had already turned back toward Alec, and the two roommates were glaring at one another like no one’s business.

“Uh, okay. I’m leaving,” Elias said to no one as he quickly left.

The silence that followed his departure was jarring, and the temperature in the room had suddenly dropped to subzero with the way the roommates were locked in a glaring contest. Neither looked away. 

Then in the next minute, Alec just rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting back down, and trying again to concentrate on his books.

Magnus huffed in turn, as he went to his side of the room. He opened up his mini-refrigerator, taking out a beer and taking a swig.

“Hey, shouldn’t you slow down? You just got back from the bar, didn’t you?” a snide voice said from the other side of the desk.

If Magnus’s eyes were laser guns, they would have burned a hole through the back of the desk.

Shut up, Magnus thought, crossly, as he tossed back the rest of the beer.

************

It was just Alec’s luck to end up having Magnus as his roommate in his junior year of college. 

Alec had initially planned to move into a double with his brother, Jace. But then Jace had accepted an offer to another university at the last minute. 

When Alec had found that out, he had groaned. 

Now he was stuck with a double room, whereas he could have just applied for a single room to begin with! 

The idea of having to share a room with a stranger was bad enough, especially with any habits they would bring about them.

Not that Alec was completely anal regarding his habits. 

But he certainly had his share of bad experiences in the past. 

Was it too much to ask to keep a room clean, no dishes in the sink, and everything in their rightful place? 

Or having quiet hours when they should be quiet? 

From past history, his roommates tended to fall short of these ideals within a short period of time, and it would always end up in a fight between them.

He was just not a roommate type of person. Hell, he just wasn’t a people type of person. He just preferred his own space above all else.

Alec didn’t think that was too much to ask. 

As the time grew near, he eventually became more accepting of the idea of having a dormmate, as there was really nothing he could do about it. _So why fight it?_

He even got to the point where he had nearly convinced himself that most people were reasonable and able to maintain mutual consideration and respect…

But that was before Magnus Bane, his would-be roommate, barged through the door, his luggage and belongings falling from his arms. Walking in, he all but collapsed on the common area couch.

“Oh my god,” Magnus complained, bringing one hand to his forehead in dramatic fashion, ”That trek up four flights of stairs was killer, why couldn’t they have given us an option to select ground floor?” Then came a whole slew of moans and lamenting.

Alec just stared at this spectacle, his mouth dropping open, as his brain couldn’t even believe that anyone could be this dramatic. 

He cleared his throat. “Uh, where I’m from, most people would say hi to their new roommate and shake hands,” he offered in a sardonic tone of voice. 

That made Magnus stop his dramatics, as he turned. 

The surprise on his face made it clear that he definitely hadn’t noticed Alec until then. 

Alec wasn’t really surprised by that. Not many noticed him outright. There really wasn’t all that much to notice. Anyway, it didn’t bother Alec too much, as he preferred not to be in the spotlight anyway.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Magnus said, suddenly affecting a dulcet tone of voice. It was very musical, low, and sweet. As he looked directly at Alec, his brown eyes with glints of gold dilated as he surveyed Alec. “I’m Magnus. Magnus Bane. I guess I’m your new roommate.”

His whole demeanor – along with his necklaces, crisp form-fitting leather jacket and black pants, and that silver earcuff on his left ear, not to mention his expertly lined black and silver eyelids – was enough to throw Alec off his regular standoffish-whatever type of attitude when acknowledging someone.

Alec, for once, was tongue-tied. _He didn’t know how to act…_

“Ah, hello,” he managed, his throat dry. What was this? Why was his heart suddenly pounding? 

He didn’t like this feeling at all. _But, actually, he had no idea what this feeling was._

Bottom line, he was uncomfortable. 

He was … breathless, nervous. He was…UGH. _HE DISLIKED THIS FEELING_. 

Yea, that must be it. There was something off about this. 

He decided, right then and there, that he did not like his new roommate for making him feel like this.

“I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood,” he continued, finding it easier to find his voice, now that he had resolved his inner feelings in the meantime. “You have your space, and I have mine. As long as we mind ourselves and give consideration to one another, things should be fine.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow upon receiving Alec’s words. 

Oh, is this how it is? he thought. A smile crept across his face. 

“So,” he said, using his lowest purr while looking at Alec under lowered lashes., “Alec, eh? Is that short for Alexander?”

Wow, even just attempting this line on this guy was making him nauseous. Funny, how he would be motivated to use this line on others. But for some reason, he just felt like he wanted to annoy the shit out of this guy…

The guy’s eyebrows shot up, clearly taken aback by his response. 

“Uh…” the guy said. “Yea, actually it is. But no one calls me that. It’s just Alec…”

Magnus smirked. “Alexander, it is,” he said flippantly. Then bit back a grin as the guy scowled.

“Suit yourself,” Alec said curtly. “It doesn’t matter to me. Anyway, I already picked the right side, so the left side’s yours.” He gestured briefly to the bed, desk and space to the left to him. And with that, he retreated behind his desk, leaving Magnus just standing there, looking after him with his mouth falling half-open, and indignant.

 _The nerve!_ Boy, that guy’s stiff as hell, he thought, starting to get annoyed. 

As far as he was concerned, it was a waste of time to be uptight. Wasn’t it much easier just to be more open and accepting about things? Why so angry, dude?

He shook his head in disbelief. But then he sighed. 

This was his room assignment and roommate for this school year. Unfortunately, there were no other rooms available. He would just make do with this situation – at least until the next signup, which was in June.

He just prayed that it wouldn’t be too difficult living with Alec Lightwood.

His roommate continued to survey him, his eyes lingering upon his face which registered something akin to confusion – probably due to the duo-colored eyeliner he was wearing. Then he shook his head, huffed, and turned to walk back into his space.

Magnus was left with mixed feelings, standing there.

Oh well, he thought, so much for the welcome brigade _. Great first day…_

Such a shame, Magnus couldn’t help thinking as his thoughts went back to his roommate. So stuck up. But attractive. 

_Definitely attractive._ Such nice hazel eyes, thick dark hair, and great build. Truthfully, he was totally Magnus’s type.

It was just too bad that he was stuck-up and annoying. And the way Alec had balked at his face, with his makeup and eyeliner, he probably also “didn’t approve of alternative lifestyles.” _But oh well,_ this was something Magnus was used to, ever since he himself had come out during middle school, and facing those with dissenting opinions. Yea, they could all go to hell for all he cared. He was proud of himself and his lifestyle; and determined to have a great year at school.

Neither a crappy person nor a bad situation could take that away from him…

******************

_Months later…_

Magnus hugged his books to his chest, as he climbed the stairs of his dorm building, huffing and puffing when he finally reached his floor. Again he cursed inwardly at the three flights of stairs he had to climb, just to get to his room. 

Then again, his brain suggested helpfully, you didn’t really _need_ to wear your stiletto boots today, did you? Just because that guy in lab was cute… 

_Oh be quiet,_ Magnus thought, wrinkling his nose. 

As he approached his dorm room, another thought popped up in his head.

God, he hoped Alec wasn’t back yet. Or, maybe he hoped that he was there? _Anyway,_ he was confused enough about him as it was. Today had also been his long day, and he was exhausted. 

He didn’t know if he had the strength within him to endure something unexpected…

For the life of him, he couldn’t figure Alec out…. 

And, usually, Magnus was pretty good at those things…

…………………..

Ever since that first day, it had been nothing but snarkiness from Alec. Even when they were across the room from one another, somehow Magnus could still imagine the snideness being projected toward him by Alec.

Right against his back, like some stinging sixth sense, as if laser beams were shooting straight at him.

This animosity was getting ridiculous.

Magnus’s thoughts briefly went to the last guy he’d been seeing, Elias, which was actually just under two month ago.

Unlike others, Elias had tolerated Alec being around, even with him being something awful.

After a while, Alec had even grunted a sullen “Hello” or even a small wave whenever Magnus had brought Elias over to hang out. 

That was uncharacteristically responsive for Alec, and Magnus was still weirded out by it. 

Anyway, the thing with Elias had ended after maybe two weeks or so. 

Since then, Magnus had not brought anyone back to the room. He hadn’t wanted anyone else to encounter how weird Alec could get at times…

And could someone be more nitpicky about things? For instance, he left one plate lying around in the sink one night a few weeks ago, and Alec had been ready to tear his head off. 

Well, okay, he admitted, perhaps it was more than just one plate.

Maybe a few plates…and maybe even much more than that.

His mind went back to two days ago, when he had inadvertently hosted an impromptu dinner party for his three study buddies that he had brought over to go over notes for his History midterm. 

Two of them, who had walked back with Magnus, had casually suggested getting carryout from the local Chinese restaurant since it was getting close to dinnertime. That had seemed quite reasonable to Magnus. 

And so they had.

The third guy, Marcus, who had come about an hour later, carrying two bottles of wine --- well Magnus hadn’t asked him to do so. 

Before long, they were all eating, and studying, and having a light glass of wine – and it was actually kinda odd, but it was working. They were actually getting some studying done, and yet somehow it had become very much a dinner party – in Magnus’s room.

Things were going great.

And then the key turned in the lock. Magnus froze, as his roommate, Alec, walked in.

The glare they all received from Alec, immediately as he walked in the door, was enough to freeze everything in the room. 

Beside him, Magnus could feel the study group tense up.

Pretty much how everyone acted around Alec, when he was being Mr. Uptight. 

Magnus felt a flare of irritation rise upon within him, as Alec cleared his throat in a very exaggerated way. He tensed up even further as Alec’s eyes scanned the room. He saw his gaze fall upon the plates and glasses strewn all over the coffee table. 

Feeling an accusatory statement coming on, Magnus decided to beat him to the punch. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were coming back early from class,” Magnus offered as a way of apology. “We would have gone elsewhere –”

But instead of accepting the apology, Alec’s face slowly turned red, as his mouth pressed into even firmer of a line. 

“Oh? And why is that?” Alec said, his voice tight. “Because you never think of asking me if you can have people over to our room? Or that you never tell me about these things at all?”

Then his gaze seemed to freeze as he saw the books all over the couch next to them. And his face suddenly paled. 

“Uh, e-excuse me,” he stammered. This was followed by an abrupt turn as he half-walked, half-stumbled to his side of the room.

_Wait…_

Magnus’s annoyance suddenly turned to confusion. 

Had he detected a note of embarrassment in his voice?

_Hmm, that was new…_

Oh, man, he soo didn’t want to get dragged into whatever Alec was going through right now…

“Uh, Magnus?” One of the guys, Marcus, was talking to him. He turned to him, albeit distracted. 

“Yes?” he asked absentmindedly.

“You don’t look like you’re in the mindset to study right now. We can take a break for a bit -- we’ve been at this for awhile now,” Marcus observed. He nodded in the direction that Alec had stomped off to. “Don’t you think you should take care of that before it gets worse?”

The look on his face indicated that he already thought that it had…

“Hmm, maybe you’re right,” Magnus mused. “Thanks, Marcus.” He smiled at him gratefully. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus made his way toward Alec’s side of the room.

He found Alec sitting on his bed, huddled in the corner with a book, which was completely obscuring his face. 

Ah, he’s busy, probably best to leave him alone….

But something made him stay. 

“Uh, Alexander?” he ventured hesitantly.

No response. _Ah well,_ Magnus thought _. Okay, play it that way, then…_

He turned to leave.

“Uh, I didn’t realize you were studying,” a gruff voice emerged from behind the book. “I didn’t mean to overreact.”

Magnus stopped where he stood and then slowly turned around. Alec’s tone had been equally hesitant and unsure. 

Now, how was he supposed to act? Magnus ran his fingers through his hair, feeling slightly distressed. He wasn’t used to feeling so off-balance. He usually prided himself in being able to take on any type of situation or confrontation. 

And yet, now he was nearly speechless.

“Uh,” he said finally. “That’s okay. I mean, things did get really disorganized. Dinner was definitely not on the agenda when we first planned things. And Marcus, he brought the wine over, not me…”

While Magnus was talking, Alec had emerged from behind the book, his hazel eyes intense and piercing, causing Magnus to nearly choke upon his words. 

Oh my, he thought. If he had thought that his roommate’s eyes were beautiful on that first day…well right now, that had been elevated to another level.

They were… _incredible_ \- the way they looked at him, searchingly, as if seeking something that had yet to be found.

“You don’t need to apologize,” Alec continued, his voice softening slightly, now with a nice gravelly texture to his baritone voice. He seemed to avert his gaze for a moment, seemingly preoccupied.

Magnus resisted the shiver that nearly shot down his spine at the sound of the voice. 

“That’s quite alright,” he said, managing to keep his voice even. He took a deep breath. “Not to worry though, we will clean up after we are done.”

Alec nodded. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly. He looked up just then and their gazes met. Magnus inhaled sharply. 

There was an expression in Alec’s eyes that he wasn’t able to recognize. Regardless, neither of them could look away.

For Magnus, funny things were starting to happen. Like wind rushing past his ears, and his heart was suddenly pounding madly. 

His throat was also, suddenly, incredibly dry.

He attempted to clear his throat. “Well,” he said, putting on a smile in an effort to quell the tension that had seemingly appeared, “You’re welcome to come out and have some wine with us, as well as the rest of the food if you’d like. There’s plenty. I don’t know if you’ve eaten yet…”

Alec’s eyes appeared to widen at that. “Oh,” he said. “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to impose…”

His eyes again seemed to search Magnus’s face intensely. Magnus felt his cheeks turn pink upon his gaze.

“No, no trouble at all,” Magnus found himself saying. “The guys are really cool too. They won’t mind. In fact, Marcus was the one who insisted I come in to make sure you were okay.”

“Oh really?” Alec said, surprised. Something appeared to shift in his facial expression just then, and the beginnings of a smile started to appear. “Well, that’s nice of him. Tell him I appreciate it.”

Magnus attempted to keep his expression even, as his brain nearly imploded. 

Wait, was Alec Lightwood, grumpy roommate Alec Lightwood, actually… _smiling?_

He didn’t even know if he remembered him ever smiling, not even on the first day that they met. 

And that was _months_ ago…

“You can come out and tell him yourself. Seriously, they’re cool,” Magnus insisted, suddenly making it his mission to bring Alec out of his shell. 

Alec continued to look at him for another minute. 

And then, he slowly nodded.

He got off the bed and stood in front of Magnus, shifting uncomfortably as he didn't seem certain on what to do next. 

“C’mon,” Magnus said, in as gentle of a voice as he could muster amidst the awkwardness. 

He started to walk forward, turning back briefly to make sure Alec was following.

“Okay,” Alec said gruffly. He followed him out.

The chorus of “Hellos” directly toward Alec made Magnus smile. 

………………….

Yea, that had been an interesting evening, Magnus mused as he paused right outside his own door. 

_And, a bit odd at the same time._

That evening had turned out to be full of surprises.

He could have sworn that he caught Alec looking his way once or twice as the night progressed. But then he would look away immediately with a flush upon his cheeks. It had made Magnus a bit flustered, a feeling he wasn’t accustomed to having.

_And especially not toward Alec Lightwood of all people…_

Once the initial introductions had been made, everyone had settled back in their seats with their drinks. Alec had then cracked a joke, which everyone laughed at.

Including himself, to his surprise. 

And then Alec had proceeded to down a glass of white wine, his normally stoic, grouchy looking face softening into a smile with wonderful crinkles to the corner of his eyes. 

The whole effect was simply magnetic, causing Magnus to nearly lose his breath as his heart stuttered. Again, he felt the stirrings that he had, upon that first day he had encountered Alec…

 _Oh god, what was happening to him??_ Magnus thought.

Magnus had just stared at Alec in wonder, his mouth slightly agape. _Who was this guy, again?_

One minute, Alec was practically lashing out at him over some preconceived notion of what was going on –and the next minute, he had comfortably settled in – a completely different person.

_Well, at least it appeared so, in front of company…_

_………………._

Magnus came back to the present, continuing to stare at the door in front of him.

Where his enigma of a roommate was _possibly_ on the other side.

Was Alec like Jekyll and Hyde, where one wouldn’t know which personality was going to emerge at any given moment? _Ugh, he wouldn’t want that type of situation..._

Or even worse, was Alec the type who was absolutely amazing with everyone else, yet was _still_ crappy when it was the two of them, _alone –?_

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, as he dug into his jacket pocket for his key. 

Alec was definitely beautiful but too much of a wild card for his taste.

_Yea, the last thing he needed was to be anywhere alone with this guy, ever --_

Not finding his key, Magnus juggled his books as he fished deeper into his pockets, which caused his books to tumble out of his grasp. In an attempt to hold onto them, Magnus stumbled backward.

And then - he must have landed wrong upon his heel, because now he was on the way to the floor. 

His books landed on the floor with a loud clatter, followed by him falling onto his butt.

“Damn!” Magnus cursed, his hand flying to his rear. _That was not a soft fall by any means._

Although, Magnus thought ruefully, it was more that his pride was wounded as opposed to any real pain. 

He was just glad no one had seen this happen, or he would never live it down.

Just great, he thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

Gingerly, he got up onto on one knee and proceeded to pick up his books. 

_What else could go wrong today?_

“Hello?” came a muffled voice from the other side of the door. 

Before Magnus could react or stand up, the door had opened ajar and a curious looking Alec Lightwood had poked his head out. He looked left and right, before his eyes went downward.

And now he was looking at Magnus, crouched on the floor, his books partially in hand, looking up at him. 

_Oh god, of all the people to see him like this…_

Alec’s eyes widened. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “Did you trip and fall? Well, no wonder, those boots look like an accident waiting to happen, with those heels. I mean, they look really nice and all, but functional they totally aren’t…” 

Alec’s cheeks had gone full on red as he spoke.

 _Was Alec…babbling?_ Magnus thought, confused. _And…did he just say my boots looked…nice?_

He reached out a hand toward Magnus, who just stared dumbly at the hand.

“Here, I’m trying to help you up,” Alec said gently.

“Thanks,” Magnus mumbled. “I did fall before. Sorry I’m like this…”

Magnus grasped Alec’s hand, which was fleshy and warm as his fingers closed around his, and allowed him to pull him up. He shifted his books in his arms so they were more orderly.

“Here, come inside and sit down,” Alec said. “I was just about to have some tea. Would you like some?”

“S-Sure,” Magnus said, feeling his cheeks burn as he followed Alec into the room. He was feeling very on edge, just like that other night – certainly not accustomed to _this_ Alec Lightwood.

Someone who graciously helped him up after he had fallen…and who was now offering him tea?

As Magnus sat down on the couch, Alec excused himself to go get the tea.

Magnus set his books down, and suddenly he felt kinda weird, his hands flitting about. Finally, he settled for crossing his legs, and clasping his hands as he rested them on one knee.

Alec came back in the room just then, holding a very familiar mug by the handle. _That was Magnus’s favorite cup._

Magnus just stared at him.

Alec seemed to recoil slightly under Magnus’s scrutiny. 

“Ah,” he said in a hesitant tone of voice, his eyes going to the cup, “Don’t you always use this mug? I just assumed it was your go-to mug.”

“Ah, yes, it is. I just didn’t know you were aware of that,” Magnus said, surprised. 

Alec handed the mug to Magnus, who took it in both hands. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said breathily, suddenly feeling shy. He closed his eyes as he took in the aroma of the tea. _Peppermint._

Then he realized that Alec was watching him closely, the corner of his lips slightly upturned.

“It’s my favorite type of tea to have, especially after a long day,” he said. “I even added a dollop of raw honey in yours, I’ve seen you use that from time to time in your drinks. I hope you don’t mind.”

And now…Alec’s cheeks had turned a slight pink.

“No, t-that’s fine,” Magnus said quietly. “I love it.” He sipped at the tea. Delicious, and totally hitting the spot.

“Long day, eh?” Alec said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

Magnus snorted, momentarily forgetting the awkwardness he was feeling just a moment ago. “You don’t know the half of it…”

And before he knew it, he was telling Alec about the crappy day he had had. Minutes turned into a half-hour. Then an hour. Then two…

It was so surreal, how much they were getting along.

_**************_

Alec was having the most out of body experience he could ever recall having. And he could barely breathe.

Here he was, sitting across from his roommate, whom he had been at odds with for months, and here they were having tea, with Magnus talking animatedly in that musical voice of his. Which Alec could have listened to for hours on end. 

Just as long as his gorgeous soft brown eyes, and warm smile were completely directed toward him as he threw his head back and laughed.

It was such a beautiful sight, he basked in it. 

He no longer remembered why they were at odds with one another. In fact, perhaps it wasn’t that they were at odds with one another -- rather, it was more displaced, in terms of how he had reacted upon first seeing Magnus. 

Magnus, who had completely upended Alec’s life in every way since he first stepped into the room. 

Who had affected Alec like no other. 

Alec hadn’t had much experience with these things – let alone meeting anyone he was ever interested in – to really know what that feeling was.

In fact, it had taken him a few months to figure out exactly why Magnus had affected him so. He had found Magnus attractive from day one – but didn’t know how to admit it to himself. So he had done the exact opposite thing that he should have done. He’d shut himself off from him, acted all distant, for fear that he would be read like an open book.

Then to see Magnus flirt with others, go out every night, and bring home different people every night – it had sent him into a tailspin. He had not been prepared for that, and it had wrecked him in all ways imaginable.

Then that had, in turn, caused him to close himself off further – even as he went deeper into despair. He hated the feeling. Jealousy was such a useless emotion. But yet it was there, wrapping its thorny vines around his heart, piercing different parts of his heart and psyche just that bit further with every different person that would pass through that door. 

But by the time Alec decided that he wanted to try to turn things around, the animosity between them had already gone too far, and he couldn’t figure out a way around it.

Until that night, when he had mistakenly called out Magnus for throwing a get-together when it was just a study group. 

Embarrassed at having made such a colossal error of judgment, he had fled to the security of his corner, determined never to show his face to Magnus again. But, Magnus, to his credit – had extended an olive branch to him, even though he hadn’t deserved it. 

After that day, he had started to come to terms with his attraction and feelings for Magnus.

Which just seemed to be getting stronger, the more he was sitting here and talking to Magnus. God was he beautiful.

Then his insecurities started getting hold of him. What would Magnus ever see in someone like him? There was nothing special about Alec. He was the complete opposite of Magnus, who commanded a presence whenever he walked into a room.

It was something that Alec could never even begin to know about….

“Alexander?” _God, it was that voice again…_

Then Alec blinked, as he realized he had zoned out slightly, as Magnus was trying to get his attention.

He gulped, his eyes meeting seemingly curious brown eyes. Which were looking intensely at him.

Were there always gold glints in there? Or was that a trick of the light?

It unnerved him. He wasn’t used to having Magnus gaze upon him in _that_ way. 

….

Meanwhile, Magnus was definitely experiencing a moment here, upon seeing Alec with the most curious, doe-eyed look, his hazel eyes holding a hopeful _yet_ apprehensive look.

Directed at him.

Magnus inhaled sharply. Magnus knew that look, from his prior experience with dating and first-meets. 

Alec liked him. 

Well, at the very least, Alec was attracted to him _._ Magnus was surprised. Up until now, he hadn’t picked up on it at all. 

It was strangely comforting though, knowing that he wasn’t alone with his feelings….

Magnus laughed softly to himself, as he leaned forward in his seat.

This seemed to evoke a reaction in Alec, who couldn’t seem to take his eyes off him…

Magnus berated himself for being so uncertain about things. In other situations, he would have already been tossing off flirty one-liners galore, making the object of his attention blush fiercely. 

But Magnus already knew – that was different from anything he had ever experienced before.

And thus demanded a different approach. 

Magnus hummed as he thought about it for a moment.

 _Oh to hell with it,_ he thought _. Totally going for broke._

After all, Magnus could have still read things wrong…and it wasn’t as if he was laying everything down on the line, like he had a huge crush or something.

And perhaps, that was what made his decision so easy in the end – that there wasn’t as much vested in this, _just yet._

 _Still, though_ , his brain thought, _rejection either way would still be less than desirable –_

Magnus quickly pushed his pride and ego aside. Time to focus on the task at hand, before he lost his nerve…

“So, maybe I’m being a bit presumptuous,” Magnus said finally. “But I’m typically not one to mince words. Am I wrong to think that there’s something here?” 

With a flourish of his hand, he gestured between them both. 

……………………

Alec swallowed hard as Magnus’s question registered in his head.

He could only gaze at Magnus’s face – it was beautiful, and everything he’d ever wanted. And suddenly, there was only one answer he could really give. 

_The truth._

“No,” Alec said, choking slightly on his words. “You aren’t wrong in thinking that.” He paused, trying to figure out how to frame his words best. “I’m sorry I acted so horribly these past few months. I was going through a lot. I also never really dated before, or had someone I was interested in so quickly –”

Magnus held up a finger and Alec stopped talking. “Well,” he said. “There is one thing I want to know from you.”

“Yes?” At that moment, Alec would have agreed to anything Magnus was asking…

“How do you feel about us being roommates? Does that make this whole situation awkward to you?” Magnus asked seriously. “Because I understand if it does –”

Alec grimaced. “True, this could have been a less awkward arrangement,” he admitted. “But then again, perhaps this was probably for the best.”

At that, Magnus’s eyes lit up with interest. “Oh, really? How so?” he asked.

“Well,” Alec said, “I was supposed to dorm with my brother Jace, that’s why we signed up for a double. But then he left me at the last minute to go to school with his girlfriend, so there was a vacancy available. If I had no one else to room with, I would have probably applied for a single.” He then looked directly at Magnus. “This is going to be shocking, but I’m not really all that great with people,” he said to Magnus, with a straight face. 

Immediately he saw Magnus’s eyes twinkle as he bit his lip. 

“No, you don’t say,” Magnus said, shaking his head in denial, even as he attempted to keep from laughing. 

“So,” Alec concluded, “If we hadn’t become roommates, who knows if I would have even met you. I mean, look at you. And look at me. You’re so outgoing and gorgeous, and I prefer to be alone with my books –”

“You think I’m gorgeous?” Magnus breathed, his eyes flying wide open as he looked at Alec.

Alec shrugged, as a smile crept upon his face. 

“Yea, I do,” he said. “But you already knew that about yourself…”

Magnus appeared to ponder that statement for a moment, before a big smile appeared upon his face.

“Well, so I’ve been told,” he cracked, making Alec giggle. 

Then his face grew serious. “But actually, it sounds wonderful, coming from you. Thank you,” he said softly. 

Their gazes met and locked. 

Feeling brave all of a sudden, Alec slowly reached over with his hand to entwine his fingers with Magnus’s. Magnus’s eyes sparkled as he beamed at Alec, which made him feel warm all over.

They looked at one another, for what seemed like the longest time.

“What comes next?” Alec wondered.. 

Magnus hummed. “How about a date?” he asked. “Would you go out on a date with me, Alexander Lightwood?”

Alec’s heart had never felt so full, ever…

“Yes,” he said. “I would love to go out on a date with you, Magnus Bane. 

Suddenly, Alec realized that Magnus had steadily moved closer to him in the past few minutes. 

And now there was a devilish look in his soft brown eyes. “Should we seal it with a kiss?” he asked softly, his voice nearly a purr.

It sent chills down Alec’s spine, he could barely think. And suddenly his palms were really sweaty.

”Uh, yea,” he gulped. “T-That sounds like a good idea. I- I actually never…”

Whatever he was going to say was lost as Magnus closed the distance between them, his soft lips pressing against his. Alec’s heart started beating wildly with butterflies going crazy at the bottom of his gut. And then he felt his tongue gently sweep over the top of his lip, and it was the most incredible feeling ever. 

Magnus moaned slightly as his hands moved to the nape of Alec’s neck, entangling his fingers through his thick hair. That just felt so amazing, Alec moaned softly in return, as he did similarly with his lips and tongue. 

When they disengaged from one another, both were breathing hard.

“Damn, that was awesome,” Alec breathed, laughing softly. “I hope that wasn’t too bad, on my part. I certainly don’t mind practicing more… especially if it’s with you.”

Magnus grinned widely. 

“You weren’t too bad at all, pretty good, actually. But you know what the perfect thing is about all of this?” he asked, as he leaned his forehead in toward Alec’s. 

Alec looked at him inquisitively, with a smile on his face.

“Since we are roommates, we have all the time and opportunity to practice. I have so much yet to show you,” he whispered.

“I certainly like the sound of that,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus only laughed as he leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
